


To Make Them Mates

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Stiles, Derek is still an Alpha, Incest(ish), M/M, Mates, Much manpain, One Shot, Porn(ish) not very graphic sorry, Scent Marking, Stiles knows all about werewolves and all about Derek, Technically underage but again nothing graphic, emotional derek, hidden past, stiles is pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had chased the scent all the way to Stiles' bedroom. He snuck in the window moments before Stiles opened the door and threw down his bag and then he was hit with it, that scent. It was something he had never thought to have again. It called out to him and he had to answer, he had to drink it in and make it part of him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Them Mates

**Author's Note:**

> A little head cannon to start you off, so Talia and Claudia are twins. However Claudia (Stiles' mom) is human and so is her son. He is however raised as part of the pack just like she was. Ergo Stiles knew about werewolves all along and he and Derek practically grew up together.

There was a werewolf in his room. It wasn’t exactly an unusual occurrence, Scott was almost always over but this wasn’t Scott. Derek tilted his head forward sniffing the air with an intent that made Stiles wish he were anywhere else. But to hell with that, this was his room, he wasn’t going to let an overgrown puppy kick him out of it. Still he took his time tossing his bag into the corner and kicking off his shoes before he addressed Derek, “So what’s trying to kill us now?”  
He tried to keep his heartbeat steady, but seriously he was getting sick of all this supernatural bullshit. If one more mythical creature tried to eat him then he was seriously going to lose his shit. Derek tilted his head closer to Stiles, covering the space between them in less than a second. It took everything in Stiles not to jerk backwards and re-establish his personal space. He knew it wouldn’t make any difference though, if Derek wanted to invade his bubble then he would invade it. It was just easier to go with it. 

He let the alpha sniff his neck, he felt Derek’s nose as a shiver across his skin, barely there. Derek was taking great big lungful’s of air, each breath growing more shuddery than the last. It was almost a sob and something about that noise broke Stiles’ heart and then it clicked. He knew why Derek was upset and it was, Christ is was so obvious and yet Stiles had spent years pushing it out of his mind, desperate to move on. But he couldn’t leave Derek like this. He couldn’t just watch him fall apart, not when it was his fault. Cautiously he raised his hand to Derek’s head, pulling him in closer. They were almost the same height so he let Derek rest against his shoulder sobbing softly. God he was such a dick sometimes, without even meaning to be he had hurt Derek. He hugged him tighter feeling the wolf burrow into his body inhaling deeply again. “I’m sorry Derek I didn’t think. I was just having a bad day and I needed the reminder I guess. It helps sometimes, hurts, but it helps.”  
Derek’s sobs were louder now, but Stiles knew he was listening. “I swear it wasn’t deliberate. I would never do that to you.”  
Derek nodded against his shoulder but Stiles didn’t make him move. Instead he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair over and over until the older man was nothing more than a puddle of goo. 

Derek had a thing for people touching him, it wasn’t something that seemed to happen a lot anymore. Stiles knew he certainly never touched Derek without reason. Usually Derek shrugged off all attempts at physical contact, but underneath Derek was a tactile creature. It was a part of the old Derek that Stiles had made himself forget, but that was now dominating his thoughts. Derek wasn’t the surly alpha right now, he was the old Derek, too soft for his own good. Carefully Stiles walked them back to the bed and lowered himself onto it, arranging Derek around him so the wolf was curled around his lap. He kept up the reassuring touches, letting the softness of Derek’s skin sink into his, letting their scents mingle. Derek still shuddered and wept but it was softer now, Stiles put that down to his soothing influence. 

No-one seemed to believe him but he was a naturally soothing person. Of course no-one had ever seen him like this either so they didn’t really have any evidence to back up his claim. Derek would never tell them. This would be there secret, just like everything else in their lives. When Derek’s breathing was even again and his body completely relaxed he waited. This was the part where new Derek would typically assert himself and run off into the night shouting threats. Instead Derek whispered, “That was her perfume.” Stiles nodded that he knew but stayed quiet. If Derek wanted to talk then he would let him. “It’s not, Lydia sometimes wears it as well, but it doesn’t smell the same. It’s the way it mixes with your scent. I just didn’t expect that. It’s been so long, I’ve tried to forget but even after all this time it’s just right there ready to hit me over the head with it.”  
Derek took another shuddering breath and Stiles almost said something. He knew what was coming and he wasn’t ready to have this conversation, but if Derek was then maybe that could be a good thing. “You smell like my mom.”  
It was so quiet he almost missed it, but it still punched him in the gut like a hammer. 

Swallowing back tears Stiles replied just as quietly, “I smell like my mom Der.”  
Derek curled his body closer around him like a living blanket. This was something they never talked about, it was an unwritten rule, they didn’t bring it up and usually they were both ok with that. But Derek wasn’t ok today, he wasn’t even close to ok so Stiles held a breath before continuing, “I still miss her every day. It’s just sort of there in the background all the time.”  
Derek sobbed into Stiles’ stomach, tickling him with his tears. “We’re not. I mean I’ve never. I know that we don’t talk and stuff, not about this and that’s ok, but you know that we can right? That if you need to then we can talk about anything Der, even if it’s about them.”  
He let the silence take over until the room seemed to swell with it. It was Derek who broke it, “I try not to think about anything from before. It’s too hard. But then I see you and you’re always there Stiles. No matter where I go, you invade my space and it makes it so hard to breathe because I can’t ignore it then. I see you and it’s like having my family back again so that I almost forget that they’re gone. I know I don’t really handle it very well, I shout at you a lot and we fight and sometimes I hurt you. But you know that’s not it right? You know that I-”  
He couldn’t seem to finish that sentence so Stiles softly replied, “I know you love me you big lug. And I do too, that’s why we fight so much. I want you to be safe and you want me to be safe so we argue a lot. When you’re feeling better I know you probably won’t want to talk about this so I’m just going to say it now and put it out there. The fire wasn’t your fault Derek. What Kate did to you was vile and wrong and one million percent not your fault. Jennifer too. You just went with your heart and that’s not a bad thing Der. Mom was like that too remember? Talia always said you were just like her, it used to make her smile Derek. It made them both smile. I hate that you don’t smile anymore. You have their smile and I miss it so much. It would be nice to see it again.”  
Tears were soaking into Stiles’ shirt sticking it to his torso making him uncomfortable, but Derek was clutching him so tightly there was no way he was going to say that. He found himself clutching onto Derek’s shirt, his fingers digging into Derek’s arms in fear. He didn’t want to be rejected, not by Derek, not like this but he had to say it. He couldn’t keep the words inside no matter how much he knew it was a bad idea. Hesitantly he spoke, “We could be family again if you wanted. We could be proper pack. It’s been weird without you, I’m an only child but I didn’t used to be. You were my big brother for a really long time Derek. I know that’s probably not what you want from our relationship now and that’s fine, I don’t want to replace Tim. I couldn’t. But I could have my old place back, that would be ok right?” Derek was a mass of coiled muscle on his lap, all signs of relaxation long gone but he didn’t jump out the window like he clearly wanted to. Instead he huffed out a breath, making Stiles’ shirt ride up before he pulled back and unwrapped his body from Stiles. That was probably a sign that Stiles had seriously over stepped his mark, but if they were going to talk about this, then he may as well put everything out there. Cautiously Derek brushed his nose against Stiles’ cheekbone, a sign of affection Derek used to use all the time. Now he knows it’s Derek’s way of scent marking him, but as a child, it was how Derek showed him he was loved. It was how Derek said hello and goodbye and everything in between. Slowly so as not to startle him, Stiles pushed back, rubbing his own cheek across Derek’s stubble. It would probably leave a rash but the low grumble Derek emitted made any skin irritation well worth it. “You were never not pack Stiles. I know I told you once that you weren’t but I was angry and scared and I expected you to know better. It hurt a lot that you didn’t.”  
Stiles let his gaze fall down, talking like this was taking a lot from both of them, but he needed to be honest so he tilted his head back up at the alpha as he spoke “Yeah well it hurt a lot to hear you say that.”  
Derek nodded his agreement, his breath warm on Stiles’ face. “We’re pack and we’re family. That’s why I came here when your dad was looking for me. Even though he was never really pack you always were. That’s probably why you keep trying to rescue me all the time, you’re human but you can still feel the connection between us.”  
That made Stiles laugh, the sound bouncing off the walls and startling Derek. “I’m also your cousin who grew up with you dumbass! I could never just watch you die. I could never not rescue you Derek. No matter how much we fight.”  
Sometimes Derek got so caught up in being a wolf that he forgot he was human too. 

Before the fire Derek was Stiles’ whole world, he was his cousin and his teacher and his friend. Stiles spent more time in Derek’s house than he did in his own and it was an honest to god miracle he hadn’t been there the day Kate killed everyone. He was there after though. He saw the burned out shell of a home and then had it reflected back to him in his mother’s eyes. She might not have died in the fire but Kate Argent killed her anyway. It broke her in a way nothing else ever could have and Stiles honestly wasn’t surprised when she died two months later. She hadn’t fought. Stiles’ whole world had crumbled right along with Dereks so there was no way he wouldn’t fight. He would never let that happen to him and he would never let it happen to Derek. He couldn’t save the Hales or his mother, he couldn’t save Laura but he would save Derek, even if he had to burn the universe down to do it. Something must have shown on his face because in an instant Derek was tackling him to the bed, rubbing his face all over his body scent marking him. 

Stiles struggled and squirmed but it was half hearted, this was what he wanted after all. Well not the erection so much, that should probably disappear before Derek noticed. Of course Derek’s nose twitched right across his crotch, inhaling deeply. Stiles fought his instinctual need to thrust his hips by fisting the bedclothes in his hands and panting out “Sorry I really can’t help it.”  
Derek chuckled darkly and rubbed his face against the crotch of Stiles’ trousers making him pant. “I’m a werewolf Stiles it doesn’t matter to me that you’re my first cousin. What matters is that I want you and you want me and our genes make us compatible. It was always going to be like this. You were never my brother Stiles, you were always my lover.”  
That all sounded a little weird, but Derek was stroking his cock so it was kind of hard to focus on anything but sensation. A distant part of his brain told him that Derek was right, his mother might have been human but she was born into a pack. Stiles knew all about the wolves who married their cousins or siblings. It was how they kept the pack strong. They didn’t have to worry about in breeding. Werewolf mating ran along the opposite lines of humans. The closer they were genetically the stronger their child would be. The healthier the pack was. Derek smiled, wicked and feral as he made Stiles lose all control, wrapping his fist around Stiles’ cock and pumping him into oblivion. 

When Stiles could see again he tugged the alpha up over his body so Derek was hovering just over him. He wanted contact, he wanted to feel Derek pressed against him, his weight crushing him. He wanted everything so he ignored the distant look of fear in Derek’s eyes and pressed his mouth against Derek’s. It felt more intimate than the hand-job had. Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth wantonly, spread his fingers across his back and down to grab his ass. Something about this just felt right. He knew he would have doubts later, Derek would too. Although they’d been raised in a pack, they were still human, Stiles especially. But kissing Derek felt like the most important thing to ever happen to him. It felt like he was five years old again and Derek was teaching him how to pounce on rabbits. He felt wild and free but safe and protected and that feeling always came back to Derek. There was never anyone else that made Stiles feel that way. Derek moaned into his mouth and pressed him deeper into the sheets, rubbing himself off against Stiles and that felt right too. That electricity that always sparked between them was more than just chemistry, it was more than witty banter and UST, it was them and it was strong enough to make them a real pack again, to make them mates.


End file.
